


i'm fine, believe me

by wesoftandfluffy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Kate is ANGRY, My heart hurt writing this, Pining, hinted intimacy, seth is only mentioned, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesoftandfluffy/pseuds/wesoftandfluffy
Summary: Kate doesn't just drive away when Seth Gecko leaves her on some random road in Mexico.Anger, heartache, loneliness.Sorry in advance for the pain <3Title from Fighter by Prateek Kuhad.
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i'm fine, believe me

> _ Open wounds and loose smiles, for you  
> I could have been another friend  
> Or I could pretend _

Kate doesn’t just drive off when Seth walks away, leaving her with a bag full of money and a car she knows he loves. She starts walking over to it, skips over her reflection in the paint, tosses the bag of bloodied money in the back seat. And then she turns, looks back in the direction she came from. Seth has always walked fast and so she isn’t surprised to see that he’s already gone. She is disappointed though. 

It’s the first time she’s been alone in months. There had been times when Kate had been anxious, sat on the edge of their bed in the motel room while her ex-partner was out late, wondering if Seth had gone for good. If he had gotten bored of looking after her and took his chance to get out and cross the border by himself. It was always a relief when he came back, even if it meant she ended up sticking a needle in his neck. 

Kate looks forward again, opens the car door, is assaulted by the smell of him. Sweat, grease, something metal that Kate thinks is more like the smell of desperation. She breaths in deep, wonders if Seth has anything of hers to remind him of the way she smells. The lemon shampoo they shared and the mint chewing gum she always kept on her. It takes her a moment, but Kate gets into the car. She settles into the seat, leather creaking, and wraps her hands around the steering wheel. The parts that Seth had been gripping were still warm and Kate closes her eyes, pretends that he is sitting next to her in the passenger seat, that he hadn’t left her on the side of a random road in Mexico. That she wasn’t alone. 

And then she screams. Roars.

Kate is angry. She’s angry that her eighteenth birthday was spent shooting drugs into a criminal’s neck. She’s angry that the Gecko brothers kidnapped her and her family. That she ended up an orphan, her father’s blood on her hands and a brother who sees her as a meal rather than the girl he’s grown up with. So she screams and screams, anger turning her curses into a battle cry. 

She turns the key, revs the engine. Feels a fleeting rush of joy as she imagines Seth cringing at how she’s treating his car. Her car now. Kate presses her foot down on the pedal hard, doesn’t stop until it’s touching the floor. Bushes and clouds of dust whirl around her, past her. She dares someone to drive at her, crash into her. Her anger is stronger than her fear in those moments and she grasps onto it, pushes back at the insecurity and hurt eating at her heart. She tells herself that she won't let up, that she’ll keep going until she crashes. 

But then the hope that always seems to exist deep in her chest, her soul, never giving in, resurfaces. And Kate Fuller feels so alone. She realises that she would rather be at the side of a criminal than being alone with the ghost of her father hanging around her neck like a yoke. That she would rather anything than a life alone. So she lifts her foot, higher and higher until the car slows to a crawl. Feels the tears stream down her cheeks, sees them fall onto her lap, staining her jeans red. There is still blood on her face and Kate knows that for now, until she washes it off, that while Seth is walking away miles behind her, they still have that between them. The same blood on their skin, the same dust on their clothes. It’s what she clings on to until the tears run dry and Kate is driving further away, putting more land between her and the man she had come to think of as family, and heading towards home. 

She doesn’t know that she will never see Seth Gecko again in this life. That the next time she sees him, trapped behind the eyes of a body that is no longer hers, she will beg him to kill her.

> _ I'm fine, believe me  
> These cold and empty skies, you'll see  
> My fingers will hold your hand, believe me _


End file.
